Bart's Twin
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Bart wants to meet a girl on the school newspaper. His college mentor through a program is Reed Garrett. How bad can it get?
1. Mentor

Disclaimer: I do not own _Smallville_ or _CSI New York_.

Summary: Bart sees a girl on the paper and wants to meet her. So he signs up for the paper. Through the college mentor program, he's paired up with Reed Garrett. The two are absolute twins in appearance, which causes problems.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ CS VS JL

_One more hour. One more hour. _History was in fact repeating itself. In fact, it repeated itself everyday as Bart endured another long, torturous hour of Pre-Calculus. He had already fallen asleep twice and was forced to draw in his notebook to keep himself up. The class would be, at the very least, usable if the teacher didn't talk in a monotone all the time.

_Bell? Bell! _He popped up at the sound of the bell going off and raced out the door along with everyone else. He headed straight to the last class of the day without dropping off anything. It's not like he was going to need anything. Last class was journalism, but the teacher had granted a free day to discuss the field trip to the annual journalism seminar in Metropolis. That and it was a party day for getting the latest issue out.

The first thing he noticed was the food table. The teacher had sprung for pizza and several other students had brought things as well. Bart grabbed two slices along with chips, salsa and potato salad. He sat next to his only friend on the paper, Roy Harper, who had grabbed a few chips and salsa. "Dude, you're going home in an hour. Can't you wait?"

"I'm hungry now," he pointed, like it was obvious. He had known him for a month and every time they were class, Bart always had food in his hands.

Roy just shook his head as the teacher came into the room. "Hey, how is everyone enjoying the pizza?" Mr. C, aka Mr. Casablancas, asked.

"Muy bieno!" Bart yelled, drawing the laughs of the students.

"Bart, you always like the food I bring in," Mr. C pointed out. Bart just continued to eat. "All right, let's start talking about the seminar. Anyone here interested about the photography classes they'll be offering?"

The forum continued until the last five minutes of class. "Layout? Are you serious, mi amigo?" Bart asked Roy.

"Why not? And quit it with the spanglish; it's annoying."

"I'm not the movie."

"Tu es bête."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Bart rolled his eyes as he tuned into the last thing Mr. C said.

"All those that signed up for the college mentor program, stay after so you can get their names and where you're going to be meeting. Class dismissed." Several people left, but several, including Bart and Roy, were waiting.

"Bart, there's Leann," Roy teased, pointing to a girl a few feet away. She had straw blonde hair that was a foot below her shoulders, a soft face paired with steel gray eyes that lit up whenever there was a hot lead on a story. Roy knew about Bart's tries for her during the first week of school, each of which she turned down.

Bart's response was a hit in the shoulder. His time was dead on as Mr. C turned around just as Roy was rubbing his arm. "Lucky for my ulcer and your health, you two are paired with completely different mentors," he commented. He handed them two cards.

"Leon Hardy, photographer for two years," Roy read.

"Reed Garrett, reporter for a year and a half. He was in this freshman year. Talk about committed," Bart commented.

"Maybe he'll make you see beyond Leann," Roy teased, which led to more punches in the arm.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ CS VS JL

Bart's meeting was at five that day, so he texted Ollie that he was going to the Everyday Café.

"Where r u goin?"

"Everyday café."

"What time 2 pic up?"

"?"

"Txt AC when ready. Vic 's busy."

"Date?"

"His business, not yours."

Bart rolled his eyes at this and walked down to the subway. Twenty minutes later, he was sitting outside of the café with a smoothie as he waited for Reed Garrett to come around. "Wish they had given me a photo so I can recognize the guy," he muttered.

"You know, when they said you would probably be wearing something red, I didn't figure they would take your shoes into account," a voice said.

"About time you got here, I thought you got…" Bart smirked, losing his smile after seeing his mentor. _He's got a mirror in front of his face. _His face held surprise as he touched the shoulder to make sure.

They were the exact height and weight. Their hair was the same length; their eyes were the same color. The only difference was in the clothes. Bart was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers with a black stripe. Reed was wearing a blue t-shirt with MPD on the right breast, jeans and white sneakers. He was holding a coffee with his right hand and earbuds were hung around his neck.

"What the hell is going on?" they said.

* * *

He he

Sorry it's short.

**Tu es bête.** You are stupid. (French)

Review please.


	2. Meeting Ollie

D: I don't own _Smallville _or _CSI New York. _Just borrowing for some entertainment.

* * *

"This is a joke, right?" Bart asked him, still staring at Reed. _Maybe if I poke him, he'll turn to smoke because I'm actually in a dream. Yeah, I'm in a lab and they're analyzing my dreams._

"No joke, Bart Allen?" Reed questioned, turning off the iPod that had been going. He slapped Bart's hand away, which had been coming up to poke him.

"The one and only. They really should have included pictures."

"I'm starting to agree." Reed took a seat at the table. "So, let's start off with some basics. Why did you get into journalism?"

"That's not basic. Basic would be parents, family, birthday. Mine happens to be June 19th."

"September 18th. Why did you get into journalism?"

"Ummm…" Bart was stalling. _I got on to meet a girl who wouldn't date me in a million years. _"I have this friend at the Daily Planet that's a journalist and she got me interested."

"Are you sure you just not interested in her?"

_I am, but she's dating another guy and they're serious. _"She's dating a photographer there."

"Anybody I know?"

"I think she was before your time. Which college?" _Off the subject. Off the subject!_

"Met U. Brothers or sisters?"

_Whew._ "No. Not unless you include some of my friends. You?"

"Wasn't that lucky. I was adopted; my Mom didn't have any more kids after me. My adoptive parents couldn't have kids."

"What about your Mom? Why did she give you up?"

"Too young to have a kid. What about your parents?"

"Both dead."

"Mom's dead too. Terrorist attack a few years ago."

"The towers?" Reed nodded. "Sorry." Bart patted him a few times on the shoulder.

"I never got to meet her."

_Ouch. _"What about your dad?"

"Don't know who he is."

_Double ouch. _"Kind of pales my situation."

"How does it do that?" Reed asked, then immediately stepped back. "Wait, the whole Don Allen thing a few months back. Did that concern you?"

_He raped me. I'd say that concerns me. _"He was my father."

_Bad topic. Just like Mom. _"Living with family now?"

_One side doesn't exist. _"No, with this guy that took me in. I ran after this accident and I didn't see Mom again. And I didn't see Dad until he tried kidnapping me." _The other side doesn't want me to exist. _

"Kidnapping?"

"I'm the legal ward of the guy that took me in. Dad didn't have custody anymore and he was wanted for the murder of Mom."

_Really bad topic. Get off it._ Something was bugging Reed. Bart was holding something back and his instinct was to go and run it down. Last time his instinct told him to run something down, he had been caught at the end of a gun and Mac had to intervene. _You're the one that promised Mac that you wouldn't do anything like that again. _"Sorry to hear that."

"At least I had time with my parents." _Wow, me being so sentimental, when did that happen? _His thoughts were cut off by the phone ringing. He checked and found AC calling him. "What's up?"

"Are you done yet with what you're doing?"

Bart looked at Reed. "Uh, no."

"Well, you're going to have to walk. Helping stake out a place with Clark. Watch out for the gangs that are going around," AC told him.

"What about Vic?"

"Still his business, not yours. Later dude," AC stopped him from talking and ended the call. _Yeah, sure Ollie. AC's going to give me a ride. Figures._

"Bad news?" Reed disrupted.

"Walking home." _More like running as soon as I get away from people. _

"Bummer, can't you get a taxi?"

_With these people? I'd have better luck meeting Lex and living. _"At these rates? I rather walk."

Reed looked at the clock on his cell phone. "It's already eight. We should really get home."

"Good plan. How are you getting back to your place?"

"Subway, then four blocks to campus. Another two to the dorm I'm living in."

"You're worse than me. I'll walk with you. Get my ten-thousand steps in."

"How far do you have to go?"

"Not that far. The place I live is only a few blocks away from the campus." _It's twenty, but I need a good run. _

"Let's get going before the dorms decide to lock up."

"Lock up?"

"They lock up after ten."

"Must suck for snack runs."

"Definitely." Reed refreshed his coffee and Bart got another smoothie. They left talking about the basketball games that Met U had coming up. The subway was dimly lit. Reed and Bart were the only ones waiting up front for the train. There was another person waiting a few feet back that only moved up on them as the train came up and they piled in.

"Did you notice the guy that's been following us?" Reed whispered.

"Yeah. I don't recognize him, do you?" Reed shook his head. "Okay, so we're being followed. Any enemies?"

"None right now for me. My… uh … stepfather, I guess that's what you could call him, he's a crime scene investigator for the MPD. He's probably got a few enemies. What about your guardian?"

"I'd say he's got a few. None of them know about me, though." _The only one that knows is Lex, and he isn't this stupid to try something like this._

"He's got a few?"

"Yeah, comes with the job. He's a businessman. CEO of a company." _Don't make me name, don't make me name._

"What's the company?"

_Damn. What do I say? What do I say? _"Artemis Consortium." Bart almost breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered the shell company that Oliver used as a connection point between them and him during missions.

"What do they do?"

_Oh, you know. It's a fake company and I'm a superhero trying to take down places that kidnap people like me and create super soldiers._ "I signed up to be a currier. I can't remember what they do exactly."

The guy never came closer on the subway, but he got off at the same stop as them as they went up to the local bar section for the college kids. There was a loud party going on a few doors down, so it didn't take long for the guy to come only a couple of feet behind them without suspicion. Reed started asking about the jobs Bart had taken during the job.

"The funniest one had to be the piece of artwork for this small business owner. It was in a tube, so the security guys thought I was delivering a gun. While they were checking the package; the head guy was asking everyone I had been working with, my contacts and whether I was shooting someone in one of the other buildings. Finally, the guy I was supposed to be delivering for came down and opened the package. The whole thing was three hours. My boss wanted to kill me."

Both Bart and Reed were laughing at this as they were about a block away from Reed's dorm. Three other guys started surrounding them as the guy that had been following them came up and pointed a gun at them. Another one trained a second gun. "Now, what would you two twins be doing out at this time of night?" one of them taunted.

"Study session. Big exam coming up," Bart bantered, moving up just ahead of Reed to step in front and if necessary, push him out of the way when something was going to happen. He was pushed back by Reed by the second guy with the gun.

"Nice try, smart aleck. Wallets, now," the second gun guy ordered. Reed and Bart both brought out their wallets. The guys that didn't have guns were taking the wallets. Instead of taking the credit cards and money, they were looking at the driver's licenses.

"Reed Garrett, 20 years old. Student of Met U. What year?" one guy asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Curious. What year?"

"Sophomore."

"Sophomore year. You're not that old."

"What's yours?" the second gun asked to the guy holding Bart's.

"Let's see, a learner's permit for Bart Allen. Kid doesn't even have a license yet," the guy reported. Both guys threw back the wallets. While Reed was picking his up, the guy that threw it back punched him in the jaw.

"Hey!" Bart yelled, moving forward to help him out. Two of the guys kept on him while the other ones beat up Reed.

"Little advice, Reed. When you pick a story about the rise in gang crimes on campus, make sure someone near you isn't on the gangs you're writing about," one of the guys shouted, delivering a kick to his abdomen. Reed shouted in pain and tried to curl into himself, except two of the guys were holding him flat while the third kept beating him.

The person holding Bart heard something behind him. He twisted his head to try and glance at the source, but couldn't see anything. He turned his attention back to the squirming kid in his grasp and tried to get a better hold. He failed to notice the six foot guy dressed in green that was now currently standing behind him. The guy knocked him out with a solid punch to the spine just under the meeting of the head. His heavy weight threatened to bring Bart down if the guy hadn't kept him up.

Bart turned to see the Green Arrow holding him. "Just in time. I think they're about to put him in a coma," he muttered. The Arrow chose to ignore him and took the guy delivering most of the punches. Bart kicked one of the guys holding down Reed before the other started moving on him. He was stopped by the second guy, who both looked at the Arrow and took off after that.

"He's knocked out. Who is he, Bart?" Oliver asked in his normal voice.

"My college mentor through the newspaper. His dorm's over there," Bart pointed out like it mattered.

"What are you doing? I told you to call AC to get a ride. This is exactly why," he berated.

"Like it was my fault. AC was going with Clark for surveillance; Vic and you were out of the question. Who the hell was I going to call?"

"Chloe, Jimmy, Lois. Hell, let's try Mrs. Kent. You don't go out alone, Bart and this is the reason."

Bart wanted to scream at him. _Yeah sure, let's bug everyone else by the fact that I need a ride. _"I was just planning to run after I got him back."

"And look how well that turned out."

"This is not my fault. All right, they were after Reed, who is waking up." Bart was looking over to him, seeing him start to turn a bit on the sidewalk. "Get out of here, now!"

Oliver went off, leaving Bart to kneel by him. "Uhh, who was the other guy?" Reed mumbled, cracking a blackened eye.

"Someone who helps out. Should I call the police or something?"

"Yeah, we should call my stepfather. And maybe an ambulance."

"Bart!" someone yelled. Bart groaned as he turned to see Oliver walking in plain clothes. _Great Ollie, come back three minutes you save us._ "What is the matter with you? You were supposed to be home…" He cut off perfectly after seeing Reed.

"Bart, who is this guy?" Reed asked.

"Reed, this is my guardian. Oliver, this is my mentor through the newspaper program, Reed Garrett."

"Too bad this isn't under different circumstances. Bart, have you called an ambulance?"

_Typical Ollie. _"I was just about to." He turned back to Reed. "Do you want me to use your phone?"

"Yeah, just call Mac. He'll arraign for an ambulance."

"Mac?" Ollie questioned.

"Yeah, Mac Taylor. He's with the crime lab."

_One of the investigators on Don's death. _Oliver started taking in the wounds over Reed's body before setting to work."Your worst problem is your left wrist. It's broken." Several places had already started bruising.

They were waiting for the ambulance when Reed decided to spill. "Hey, Bart, I noticed you never said Oliver's last name when introducing us. Is that because you were worried I was going to recognize him as Oliver Queen?"

Bart and Oliver looked at each other. _Busted._

* * *

Okay, so Reed has been beaten before because of a story. Actually, he's almost been killed over a story. Somehow, it will all tie in. I think I got a plan. I hope.

Also, as a small joke, the birthdays are not their birthdays, but releases of movies that I want to see.

Review please.


End file.
